With the growing complexity of telecommunications systems, management and configuration of call control equipment has become increasingly more complicated. For example, with the expansion of Internet protocol (IP) voice communications, call control equipment must often control telephony communications over and between multiple different communication networks. Moreover, because telecommunication protocols are driven by regional requirements, such as the North American Numbering Plan (NANP), call control equipment and applications are often limited in their portability.